


Delicate

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Panic Attacks, a req from tumblr !!, b careful !!, this is a real sad 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus has a breakdown and Robbie's there to help





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> heres a lil smthn for this request where the anon asked for sportacus having a sudden break down nd startled robbie trying 2 comfort him!

The porcelain bowl fell almost in slow motion, the smooth, white finish glistening in the flourescent light of Robbie’s lair, the rim shaking from the impact of Sportacus’s wrist, the wind gently rushing past the sleek sides as it fell down, down, down. It hit the hard, metal floor with an earth-shattering roar; a beautiful, artisan bowl, a tool, a centerpiece, an object of Robbie Rotten’s, broken and lying in pathetic, jagged pieces on the ground. It was still. 

The world seemed to come to a standstill as Sportacus looked at the terrible jigsaw fragments with a mix of fear and guilt. He slid to his knees, realizing he’d been a terrible inconvenience to Robbie, coming to his house, breaking his things, costing him money and time and energy. He couldn’t believe he’d been so selfish.

“Sportacus?” a voice rang out. Sportacus let out a small gasp and looked up to see Robbie standing over him, looking down with sympathy and concern that Sportacus didn’t deserve. “Don’t pick it up with your hands, love, you’ll get cut. I’ll grab a broom.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Robbie, I just-” he stopped himself. “I’m so clumsy, and selfish- I never meant-” he stopped himself again.

“Oh, no, Sportacus it was an accident. No need to feel bad,” Robbie told him. Sportacus felt tears roll down his face and was suddenly ashamed. Freaking out over something he broke? Again? A soft whimper slipped from between his red lips, a stark contrast against his ghostly pale face, drained of color and emotion.

Robbie watched Sportacus shake and tremble and look down at the debris.

“It- it’s okay, Sportacus, I got it from the dollar store. I can get a new- I didn’t even like that one,” Robbie tried. Sportacus wrapped his arms around his chest and took a deep breath.

“…sorry,” he said. “I know I’m overreacting, but I don’t mean to, I just…” he growled at himself. Robbie kneeled next to him.

“No need to apologize, Sportacus, I… whatever’s bothering you, whether it’s the broken bowl or-or something else, you’re not overreacting and also…I love you so much, you’re really important to me,” Robbie told him, gently placing a hand on the elf’s shoulder. Sportacus coughed and took a short, gasping breath. His legs suddenly couldn’t support him anymore, and he fell into Robbie’s embrace, clutching the tall man’s vest as if the overwhelming doom he felt was going to pull him away, into a great, dark abyss of gnashing teeth and ripping flesh.

“I can’t… control myself, or anything, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry you have to deal with-”

“Sportacus, no, I’m sorry to interrupt you and I love you, but nothing you do or have ever done would make you any less of an absolute delight to be around, okay?” Robbie started, “I love you so much, and I completely understand that sometimes you don’t feel too good and you get a little, like, anxious and stuff, it doesn’t make me love you any less and it doesn’t make you an inconvenience or a nuisance or anything like that, okay, Sportacus?”

Sportacus understood but in this state of mind it was hard for him to believe it, no matter how hard he tried. “No, you can’t…” he trailed off. Robbie wrapped both of his arms around his short partner and held him tighter.

“I love you, and love is like… no matter what you do, or how anxious you are, you’re still the most important person in the whole world and I’d still do anything for you.”

Overwhelmed by his feelings, paranoia, guilt, and love among many others, Sportacus couldn’t find any words to dispute Robbie’s, and so he just continued to cry. Robbie understood and as opposed to saying something, he softly rubbed Sportacus’s muscular back with one hand, and trailed the other through the elf’s hair. Comfort joined the many emotions that filled Sportacus’s chest and forced the tears from his eyes, and exhaustion came not far behind; pushing the emotions and pulling Sportacus’s eyelids shut. They fluttered for a moment, fought very gently by an unexplainable need to stay awake, but the peace he found in Robbie was too much and he was asleep soon after.


End file.
